College Boy
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: Geek/Patron. "J'apprends d'ici que ma vie ne sera pas facile chez les gens. Je serais trop différent pour leur vie si tranquille, pour ces gens." Le Geek et le Patron sont deux être diamétralement opposés et pourtant, ils ont un point commun:Ils sont outcast. Attention! Cette fiction traite de harcèlement scolaire, de drogue, d'autodestruction et va contenir des scènes de lemon.
1. 1 Pas d'espoir, juste des mensonges

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle aventure que je vous propose dès aujourd'hui! Si vous m'avez déjà lu, vous savez que j'aime beaucoup l'univers de Salut les Geeks et particulièrement ces deux filous de Patron et Geek. Cette fiction m'a été inspiré par le clip, réalisé par ce génie de Xavier Dolan, et la chanson "College Boy" d'Indochine.**

 **Si je devais vous expliquer cette histoire, il y a trois points essentiels que vous devez prendre en compte:**

 **\- Le Geek est victime de harcèlement dans son lycée et il y aura très certainement des scènes détaillées de ce qu'il subit.**

 **\- Le Patron est terrifié par quelque chose et je vous laisse découvrir assez rapidement quoi.**

 **\- Leurs deux esprits perdus dans la noirceur pourraient finir par se trouver. Donc, il y aura du slash, lemon, yaoi, bref!**

 **Cette fiction est rating M pour une bonne raison. Elle traite de violences et d'humiliations et contiendra fort probablement du sexe. Alors ne prenez pas ce rating à la légère, surtout si vous êtes sensibles au harcèlement scolaire et à l'automutilation.**

 **Dans tous les cas, je ne fais jamais de fictions qui finissent mal et je ne pense pas commencer avec celle-là.  
Disclaimer: N'oublions pas de préciser que les personnages de Mathieu Sommet, bien que pliés à ma volonté d'écrivain, ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**

 **Sur ce, profitez bien et je vous revois au prochain chapitre! :D**

 _PS: Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions, la suite de **Birth of Madness** arrivera bientôt et la suite de **Breathe Me** est aussi en cours d'écriture._

 **Reviews?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** _Pas d'espoir, juste des mensonges._

Crève. Tarlouze. Débile. Taré. Bouffon. Tocard. Dégénéré.

Toujours les mêmes mots, répétés chaque jour. Toujours les mêmes voix agressives, moqueuses, froides. La douleur stagnante, la honte palpable. La peur ambiante et les actes inéluctables. Et alors que tous les matins il se réveillait avec une interminable souffrance dans tous les membres de son corps, il se levait, écoutait la musique… Et espérait.

L'espoir était une chose cruelle. Un sentiment fantasmé de bonheur intouchable. Et l'espérance permettait de croire que tout s'arrêterait. Tout s'arrêterait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La bonne ou la mauvaise.

Le Geek s'installa devant le miroir de sa chambre qu'il avait à moitié éclaté dans un excès de rage.  
Il était là, le monstre que tout le monde voyait, déformé par le verre brisé. Il était là, l'enfant assassiné, maigre et tremblant, pâle de devoir encore les affronter.  
Sa main attrapa le fond de teint qu'il avait « emprunté » à la seule fille de la maison et appliqua doucement la poudre sur la tâche bleue qui couvrait sa pommette. Petit rituel matinal, masquer les plaies, les blessures, la honte… La peur. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant une lancinante douleur au contact du pinceau. Il refusait de leur laisser le plaisir de voir leurs marques sur son corps. C'était son unique victoire… Le cacher.  
Lorsque sa figure reprit une teinte que les autres considéraient comme normale, il reposa le poudrier.

Ses yeux se posèrent inévitablement sur le livre déposé sur sa table de chevet, The Tell Tale Heart d'Edgar Allen Poe. Il le narguait, c'était certain. Chaque soir, le gamer l'ouvrait, le feuilletait, prenait ce qu'il voulait de lui et le reposait à la même place. Exactement.  
En émettant un soupir essoufflé, le Geek vint s'asseoir sur son lit et attrapa le livre anglophone. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une démangeaison incontrôlable parcourût son ventre. Ses doigts effleurèrent le petit objet en métal caché au creux des pages. Son petit secret… Son soulagement coupable.  
Il prit la fine lame de rasoir entre ses doigts et il souleva son t-shirt. Juste une fois encore, juste une toute petite ouverture, là, sur son ventre, à côté d'une multitude d'autres qui n'avaient pas encore totalement cicatrisées. Il ne leur laissait jamais le temps de vraiment guérir. Il les ouvrait de nouveau alors qu'elles étaient encore douloureuses. Et il regardait le sang couler lentement sur sa peau blanche. C'était magnifique…  
Pour ses yeux fatigués et blessés en tout cas.  
Peut-être cherchait-il à prouver qu'il contrôlait lui-même sa douleur… Que sa souffrance n'était pas esclave de la volonté des autres.

Alors que la lame de métal frôlait son nombril, on toqua à la porte.

« Geek ! Bouge-toi, tu vas être en retard ! » S'exclama la voix de son créateur de l'autre côté.

Sursautant, le gamer glissa l'objet dans son livre favori avant de le remettre à sa place.

« Je… j'arrive ! » Bégaya-t-il en attrapant son sac et le hissant sur son dos.

En descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, le Geek n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse percuter quelqu'un à une heure si matinale. Le choc fût plutôt brutal et le Geek eût du mal à retenir un couinement de douleur en tombant sur les fesses.  
L'autre laissa échapper un grognement de rage et le gamer peina à relever la tête pour affronter son regard.

« Eh, Gamin ! T'as intérêt à faire attention si tu veux pas que je t'arrache ces foutus spaghettis qui te servent de jambes. »

La voix rauque du criminel résonna jusque dans les os du plus jeune et il murmura une piètre excuse. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la voix de Mathieu ne vienne briser le silence gênant.

« Geek, si tu te magnes pas, tu prends le bus ! »

L'interpelé se leva rapidement et alors qu'il descendit la dernière marche, le Patron agrippa son poignet droit, captant de nouveau son regard. Il ne dit rien, regardant l'adolescent avec un petit sourire sournois.

« Je… j'arrive, Mathieu ! »

A ces mots, la prise sur son avant-bras se relâcha et un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du criminel.

« Bonne journée, gamin. » fût les derniers mots que le Geek entendit avant de passer la porte de l'appartement.

Et voilà une banale journée qui commençait…

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Monstre. Salopard. Psychopathe. Crève. Espèce de malade. Sans cœur. Dégénéré.

Toujours les mêmes mots, tournoyant à l'intérieur de son crâne, frappant durement dans chacun de ses neurones.

Le Patron agrippa ses cheveux à l'instant même où il émergea. Un mal de tête insoutenable, habituelle gueule de bois matinale. La veille il avait trop bu, trop fumé… il avait pris trop de coke et il avait sûrement trop baisé. L'art de la démesure, c'était tout lui.

Avec une certaine rage, il écarta le drap sombre qui couvrait son corps nu. Il se leva trop rapidement, devant se retenir au mur pour ne pas chuter. Il grommela, titubant jusqu'à sa salle de bain alors que les souvenirs da la veille lui revenaient en mémoire.

Alcool, cigarette, prostituée, cigarette, alcool, drogue, prostituée…

Machinalement, il s'était glissé dans sa cabine de douche, savourant l'eau brûlante sur ses membres endoloris. Encore endormi, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se laver le corps, les pensées qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer la veille l'assaillaient de nouveau.  
Le contact de l'eau avait légèrement calmé sa migraine. A présent il restait devant son miroir, observant le psychopathe atypique qui se reflétait à l'intérieur.  
Et alors que les battements de son cœur s'étaient mis à accélérer sous la colère, sa respiration devint fiévreuse, plus bruyante. Et dans un excès de rage, son poing s'écrasa sur la glace miroitante.

« Je ne suis pas… Je… » Avait-il simplement murmuré, incapable de répéter ce mot que les gens utilisaient trop souvent sans en connaître le sens. Il regarda son poing tremblant et rougit. Puis, il le passa sous l'eau fraîche.

Soupirant, il enfila lentement ses vêtements avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux sans conviction et mettre ses éternelles lunettes de soleil.  
L'image, la réputation, il n'y avait rien de plus important à ses yeux. Peu importait qu'on le pense complètement fou… Peu importait qu'on le traite de monstre… Cela importait peu… N'est-ce pas ?

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions interminables, il se glissa hors de sa chambre, traversant le couloir au mur tapissé d'une couleur pâle.  
Lentement, il posa son pied sur la première marche d'escaliers, le bois grinçant sous son poids. Et sa migraine se manifesta de nouveau. Il descendit, doucement, un pas devant l'autre et il ne fit pas attention au battement cacophonique que créait la course irrégulière du garçon derrière lui. A peine comprit-il que le boucan qui résonnait dans son crâne était en fait réel, que le Patron sentît un objet le percuter avec force.  
Déséquilibré, il parvint à se rattraper au mur. Un grognement de rage lui échappa et il se retourna pour faire face au gamer qui était encore sonné de sa chute.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et le criminel sentit ses membres trembler, blâmant l'alcool de la soirée précédente pour masquer le désir imperceptible de lui tendre la main.

« Eh Gamin ! T'as intérêt à faire attention si tu veux pas que je t'arrache ces foutus spaghettis qui te servent de jambes. »

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude, première phrase de la journée après une nuit trop arrosée. La peur qui se lisait dans les yeux du Geek devint de la terreur et le criminel serra le poing distraitement. Un son tremblant et enroué sortit de la bouche rosée du Geek pour se confondre dans quelques piètres excuses. Mais leurs iris ne se quittèrent pas. Étrangement, l'adolescent ne détournait pas le regard, il ne baissait pas la tête. Et le Patron se demandait pourquoi.  
Un soupir faillit trahir ses lèvres alors qu'une voix vint résonner à ses oreilles, l'agaçant, le crispant.

« Geek ! Si tu te magnes pas, tu prends le bus ! »

Le jeune gamer se leva d'un bond. Il allait partit, là, sur l'instant et cela irrita le criminel d'autant plus. Il sortit de sa pensée en entendant le craquement singulier de la dernière marche et sa main bougea d'elle-même, agrippant le fin poignet du Geek. Non, il ne partirait pas si tôt, pas ainsi.  
Le Geek tourna la tête et leurs regards se regagnèrent. La rage et l'agacement précédemment ressentie disparaissant quelques peu.  
Le Patron pensa alors que cela lui plaisait les yeux de chiot, les couinements de douleur et la voix intimidée. Des idées peu saines prirent place dans son esprit, lui faisant oublier, pendant une seconde, ses pensées imbéciles.

Un léger sourire emplit de sournoiserie.

« Je… J'arrive, Mathieu ! »

Sa prise se relâcha et il laissa sa proie s'enfuir. Un rire cynique lui échappa et ses doigts glissèrent sous ses verres opaques, frottant ses yeux avec fatigue.

« Bonne journée, Gamin. » voulut-il murmurer mais sa voix sonna plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il soupira.

Quand arrivera-t-il enfin à prendre tout ce qu'il veut de lui ? La porte claqua et sa tête bourdonna plus fort encore.  
Jouer, l'utiliser, le briser… Pour quelles raisons ? Aucunes. S'il pouvait simplement… Le posséder.

Le criminel soupira de nouveau, descendant la dernière marche avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Un café, une cigarette… Et voilà une banale journée qui commençait.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ce premier chapitre de College Boy est terminé! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier et que ça vous met un peu en appétit pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez! A bientôt! :D**_


	2. 2 Mais il y a un cri dans ma tête

Bonjour ou bonsoir!

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas arrêter cette fiction. Je sais que je mets du temps à poster. Vraiment navrée.  
Alors, alors, déjà, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également.

J'aimerais relever quelques points avant que vous lisiez.  
Tout d'abord, lorsque je parle de mutilations, et que je le justifie, en quelque sorte, ce n'est pas une incitation. Comprenez que le Geek est dans un cas de figure très malsain et qu'il se sent libérer par cet acte, oui. Mais cet acte est dangereux et si vous en êtes également victime et bien je vous conseille clairement d'en parler. La mutilation est un problème grave et je sais pertinemment que l'on en est pas responsable. Voilà.

De même que pour la drogue, je la normalise pour le besoin de la fiction mais c'est tout de même extrêmement dangereux. (Et illégal d'ailleurs xD)

Voilà! Enjoy?

 **Chapitre 2 :** _Mais il y a un cri dans ma tête, celui qu'on essaye tous de cacher._

Son ventre était noué. Habituellement, il restait une vingtaine de minutes aux toilettes avant d'entrer dans son premier cours de la journée. Vingt minutes où son corps tremblait comme une feuille, où il souffrait de sueurs froides et où la crainte de ce qu'il attendait revenait le tourmenter. Il dût retenir une nouvelle nausée, la peur lui broyait tellement le ventre qu'il avait beaucoup de peine à garder le pain au chocolat qu'il avait avalé en arrivant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il sortit de la petite pièce et bût une gorgée d'eau, croisant brièvement son regard dans le miroir. Il s'arrêta et leva de nouveau les yeux. Son regard vide de poisson mort… Il se retint de frapper dans la glace, ses ongles plantés au creux de sa paume. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, son sursaut lui rappela qu'il devait sortir de la salle.

Il marcha lentement dans le couloir, serrant son sac bandoulière contre son ventre. Chaque pas qu'il faisait semblait revenir à ses oreilles comme le tic-tac incessant d'une horloge un peu trop bruyante. Il sentait les regards sur lui, il entendait les moqueries murmurées, les rires étouffés, les pas se rapprocher …

Il arriva finalement devant la salle de cours et entra sans plus attendre, s'installant confortablement dans le fond de la pièce. Il sortit son téléphone, regardant rapidement l'heure : encore huit minutes avant le début du cours. Les premiers élèves finirent par arriver et la journée infernale commença.

Tout d'abord, ils ne firent pas attention à lui, discutant sur leur week-end et autres sujets banals. Mais lorsque la discussion des plus superficielles se termina, deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de lui.

« Salut la Tarlouze, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- T'approche pas trop, Adrien, il pourrait essayer de te rouler une pelle, répliqua l'autre. »

Le Geek tapota la table du bout des doigts, ses jambes tremblant sous le bureau. Ce n'était que quelques mots, c'était ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le touchait à ce point ? Il déglutit doucement au moment où Adrien donna un coup dans la visière de sa casquette, lui retirant brusquement. Il retint un grognement de colère, la peur broyant ses intestins un peu plus fort à chaque seconde.

Au soulagement du jeune gamer, le professeur entra dans la salle à cet instant précis et chacun dû regagner sa place. Les minutes défilèrent lentement, trop lentement… Et à peine son téléphone affichait 8h23 qu'une boule de papier s'écrasa contre son front. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier, se contentant de sursauter sous le rire moqueur de son tortionnaire. Ouvrant lentement la boulette pour en lire le contenu, sa gorge se serra plus durement. Au centre de la feuille, écrit à l'encre rouge, trônaient cinq lettres majuscules : _E_.

La respiration du Geek accéléra et il planta ses dents plus fort encore dans sa langue. Levant la tête pour regarder le tableau, il put apercevoir le professeur qui leur tournait le dos. Là, ce n'est pas un mais quatre élèves qui, d'un même geste, le visèrent. L'adulte se retourna au bruit mais il ne vit rien, regardant son tableau de nouveau.

 _Tocard. Tapette. Dégénéré. Sale pute._

Sa bouche s'assécha soudainement, il avait empilé les petits papiers sur le coin droit de son bureau, souhaitant ne plus les voir. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'Adrien. Il le fixa pendant une minute. Adrien, dans un lent signe de la main, le menaça de l'égorger si jamais il parlait. Le Geek baissa la tête, il se souvenait des coups qu'il avait déjà reçu, il appréhendait ceux qui viendraient ensuite. S'il pouvait être plus fort… S'il pouvait être comme Cet homme…

Une gomme vint stopper la suite de sa réflexion, infligeant une violente douleur au milieu de son front. Un cri de douleur et de surprise brisa le rythme du cours. L'enseignant se retourna brusquement et vit le jeune homme se frotter le front avec insistance.

«Mathieu? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'enquit le professeur. »

Le Geek leva brusquement les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il croisa le regard de l'adulte et les mots voulurent se précipiter en dehors de sa bouche pour tout lui raconter. Là, Adrien se racla la gorge et le jeune gamer se souvint de la menace. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa tête ne pouvait plus arrêter de tourner, se levant d'un bond, il quitta la salle en courant alors qu'une main couvrait sa bouche. Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter et il finit par arriver dans les toilettes. Penché au-dessus de la cuvette, une crainte furieuse d'ouvrir les lèvres le prit. Il avait peur de lancer un cri sans fin. Au bout d'une minute, c'est le contenu de son estomac qui parvint à sortir.

Lorsqu'il eût finit, il tira la chasse et il resta là, assis devant la cuvette des toilettes, la tête contre le mur, à suffoquer.

Sa gorge était nouée, sa main tremblait légèrement. Il grommela quelques insultes envers lui-même et ouvrit la porte d'un bar des plus spécial. Avançant sans même saluer la barmaid, il passa par la porte du fond et entra dans un étroit couloir presque lugubre. L'après-midi allait être longue, comme toujours. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et porta une clope à ses lèvres. Comment allait-il faire pour oublier ces foutues pensées ? Il finit par pénétrer dans le hall tout à fait charmant du bordel qu'il gérait. Il l'avait quitté à 4 heures du matin, expliquant donc sa difficulté à se réveiller pour travailler en matinée. Il marcha un long moment entre les couloirs, faisant le tour des chambres avant d'arriver à son bureau où attendait, sur la table en bois verni, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, à peine vêtue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est mon bureau, il me semble, grogna-t-il en retirant sa veste.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Patron, répondit l'ukrainienne avec un accent qui ne trompait pas.

\- Et donc ? Reprit-il sur le même ton. Il n'y a aucun client avant au moins 19 heures, et encore… Et comme tu le dis si bien, ma jolie, c'est moi le Patron.

\- Peut-être, admit-elle, mais cela n'empêche pas que vous avez encore de la paperasse à remplir. Le contrat que vous avez passé la dernière fois avec la mafia sicilienne est à deux doigts d'expirer, vous savez ? »

Il la regarda une seconde et lui mit une légère tape sur la cuisse. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, la jeune femme descendit du bureau en un bond.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai engagé, Tatiana ? Demanda le criminel en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

\- Parce que vous vouliez goûter à mes dons de belle prostituée ukrainienne, sourit-elle avec le même accent charmant. »

Elle soutira un léger sourire à l'homme avant qu'il ne pose ses pieds sur son bureau.

« Non, parce que tu es une putain de petite génie qui a un diplôme de je ne sais quoi, bailla-t-il. Donc ce genre de connerie, tu peux t'en occuper... »

La jeune femme soupira et attrapa le dossier qui gisait sous les pieds du criminel.

« Oh, et au sujet du chasseur de têtes de lundi dernier ? S'enquit l'homme de nouveau.

\- Il m'a demandé de vous faire savoir que la cible avait été éliminé, répondit Tatiana avec une certaine lassitude. Il m'a également précisé qu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace d'un quelconque assassinat. Incendie accidentel, vous savez ce que c'est.

\- Eh, ôte-moi d'un doute, la cible n'avait pas un gamin par hasard ? Interrogea le Patron.

\- Si, en effet, dans tous les cas maintenant il n'y a plus ni cible, ni gamin. Répliqua l'ukrainienne. »

L'homme en noir resta silencieux pendant plusieurs longues minutes, lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Tatiana sur lui.

« Quoi ?Grogna-t-il.

\- Seriez-vous en train de culpabiliser ? Suspecta la jeune femme.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Ricana le criminel. Non, je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir assisté à ce spectacle des plus attrayants ! »

Tatiana soupira en se dirigeant à la porte, mais en sortant, elle ne pût s'empêcher de murmurer.

 _« Foutu psychopathe. »_

L'homme sentît sa poitrine se comprimer sous la terreur. Ce mot, ce foutu mot, elle l'avait prononcé ! Il se mordit la lèvre et prit d'une soudaine adrénaline, il se leva pour frapper violemment dans son bureau. Un grognement de rage lui échappa, suivit d'une trombe d'insultes. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pas ça.  
Il était certain qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil. Il était sûr qu'il était un sadique sexuel et même légèrement narcissique.

Mais était-il vraiment ce que les gens s'amusaient à nommer « psychopathe » ? Est-ce qu'il était condamné à ne rien ressentir, jamais ? À être une carcasse vide de conscience morale mais surtout vide de sentiments humains ?

Il se mordit la langue et se servit un verre de whisky pur. Là, il regarda sa montre. 14h23 c'était la bonne heure pour commencer à boire. Il avait besoin de plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Se rasseyant dans son fauteuil en cuir, le Patron déverrouilla un tiroir afin d'en sortir une petite boîte argentée. L'ouvrant rapidement, il en fit sortir une poudre blanche qu'il tassa et aligna devant lui.

Un rail de coke, quoi de mieux pour commencer une journée de boulot ? Une fois la ligne totalement absorbée, le Patron s'installa plus profondément dans son siège, le visage tourné au plafond pour fixer le lustre. Là, il s'essuya le bout du nez et lécha la poudre blanche qui était restée sur son doigt. Sa tête tournait légèrement et il sentit comme une envie d'éclater de rire.

Ses réflexions précédentes l'avaient quittées et la seule chose qui vint hanter ses pensées fût la voix gémissante du Geek.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plus.

Le fait que le professeur nomme le Geek "Mathieu" est un choix du fait qu'il ne puisse pas se faire appeler Geek à l'extérieur de la maison. Je ne pense pas que lui donner un nom autre soit nécessaire puisqu'il est Mathieu. Ils le sont tous. :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre! Bye!


	3. 3 Je me débattais, allongé sur le sol

**Bonjour à tous!**

Voici le Chapitre 3 de College Boy. Qu'en dire? Et bien, les warnings sont toujours les mêmes. Le Geek est torturé, le Patron constamment en colère. Ce chapitre est un peu brutal, mais je vous avais prévenu.

Profitez bien de cette suite en attendant le prochain chapitre les amis. :)

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas comme vous le savez si bien.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** _Je me débattais, allongé sur le sol._

La journée avait été longue, trop longue.  
Lorsque le jeune garçon rentra chez lui, le goût de fer demeurait encore sur sa langue. Il avait fermé sa veste et enfilé sa capuche par-dessus sa casquette dans l'espoir, peut-être, de masquer ses blessures. En entrant dans l'appartement, il avait baissé la tête par automatisme.  
Que personne ne le regarde, ne voit ses plaies… Sa honte. Dix-neuf heures quarante. Il était en retard. Il ne s'étonna même pas d'entendre un raclement de gorge lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon.

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? Demanda la voix mi-inquiète, mi-agacée du chanteur de la famille. »

Le gamer ne répondit pas, hochant la tête d'un air désolé, fuyant le regard de son ainé.

« Geek, tu sais très bien que Mathieu n'aime pas quand tu rentres aussi tard après les cours… Soupira le Panda en croisant les bras. »

L'interpelé sentit ses poings se serrer. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais son créateur, bien qu'irrité de son retard et soi-disant alarmé, ne prenait jamais la peine de comprendre pourquoi. C'était facile de s'inquiéter, de faire semblant et de ne pas s'intéresser au pourquoi du comment. L'enfant de la famille hocha de nouveau la tête, ses dents plantées dans sa joue pour contenir sa rage. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois sous les mots de son ami.

« Où vas-tu? On va manger, Geek.

-Je vais me doucher, murmura le lycéen d'une voix tremblante.

-Mathieu est déjà suffisamment en colère comme ça, allez viens! Insista le Panda en agrippant son bras. »

Le Geek sursauta, repoussant brusquement la main de son colocataire.

« Je vais me doucher ! S'écria-t-il, redressant la tête une fraction de seconde, dévoilant ses blessures. »

L'Ursidé fût choqué, autant par le ton du gamer que par ses marques violacées qu'il aperçut brièvement sur son visage. Il voulût poser une question, comprendre, mais l'adolescent ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Juste… Quinze minutes… Finit-il par murmurer avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les escaliers. »

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, le lycée, le Panda, et même Mathieu. Il prendra cette foutue douche qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il se fâche ou non…

L'eau coulait lentement sur sa peau.

 _Tarlouze !_

Il prit une faible inspiration, en passant une main lasse sur ses plaies.

 _Vas-y, dis-le !_

Il avait mal, terriblement.

 _Mais tu sais très bien qu'on te retrouvera._

Il étouffa un sanglot dans la paume de sa main, la mordant de toutes ses faibles forces.

 _T'aimes les bites, non ? Je peux bien en dessiner une alors._

Avec rage, il frotta son bras, à tel point que sa peau devint rouge, brûlante. Les marques du feutre semblaient encore là. Invisible et pourtant il les sentait toujours.

 _Espèce de tordu… T'es vraiment dégueulasse. Sale PD. Tu connais la Bible ? Si je te frappe assez fort, peut-être qu'elle rentrera enfin dans ton crâne d'attardé…_

Il sortit de la cabine de verre. Elle le rendait presque claustrophobe. Il se sentait suffisamment prisonnier.

« Geek ! Allez ! À table ! L'interrompit une voix derrière la porte.

-J'arrive, murmura-t-il simplement. »

Crème, fond de teint, correcteur. Autant de peinture sur son visage que sur celui des pimbêches qui le frappaient à l'école. Il soupira et fin prêt, il sortit.

 _Tocard._

* * *

Lorsque le Patron arriva, Mathieu et les autres venaient juste de se mettre à table, pourtant il était vingt heures passé. Fronçant les sourcils, il se contenta de rejoindre ses colocataires, prenant place, comme à son habitude, en bout de table.

« Quoi de neuf, les pucelles ? S'enquit-il pour parfaire son entrée. »

Le Panda lui lança un regard dédaigneux, le Hippie se contenta de pouffer de rire, son créateur lui, semblait trop occupé à passer un savon au gamin. Et le gamin, d'ailleurs, n'avait même pas réagi à sa vanne, fixant son regard sur son assiette qu'il avait peine a entamé.

« La prochaine fois que tu rentres aussi tard, préviens nous au moins, Geek ! Grogna le maître des lieux. Où étais-tu sérieusement ?!  
\- Ça ne te concerne pas… Marmonna le jeune gamer en serrant légèrement les dents, si bien que personne ne fût sûr d'avoir compris.  
\- Pardon ? S'enquit Mathieu, persuadé d'avoir très mal entendu. »

La Geek fixait son repas, jouant rageusement avec sa fourchette.

« Pourquoi je dois toujours me justifier, hein ? S'exclama le Geek en levant soudainement la tête vers son créateur. Pourquoi tu demandes jamais au Patron où est-ce qu'il était ? »

Tous se turent devant la soudaine agressivité du gamer. Le Patron fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette soirée était de plus en plus étrange. Mathieu restait bouche bée, refusant de croire que le Geek ait réagit aussi assurément.

« Hé, petit, commença le Panda. On était juste inquiets pour toi. Alors détends-toi, ok ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas été froide juste suffisamment ferme pour faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il allait un peu loin. Le criminel observa la scène, tiraillé entre l'amusement et la gêne. Cette soirée était beaucoup trop étrange. Le gamer lança un regard sombre au Panda. Une fraction de seconde plus tard pourtant, il baissa la tête, bredouillant des excuses. L'homme en noir fronça les sourcils, le Geek semblait effrayé, comme si la peluche avait en son jeu un argument des plus convaincants.

Plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche, Mathieu ne s'était pas remis des mots du Geek, il semblait presque blessé, pauvre petite chose… La peluche s'était remise à manger tout en toisant le gamin d'un œil autoritaire. Le Hippie, détestant toutes formes de conflits, avait préféré avaler sa bouteille de bière cul-sec avant de jouer à regarder ses mains. Et le gamer, que le criminel semblait un peu trop apprécier de fixer, était retourné à ses réflexions en faisant rouler les pommes de terres qui étaient dans son assiette.

« Bordel ! Y a de l'ambiance ce soir ! S'exclama le Patron pour briser le silence pesant paré de tintements de couverts et de tapotements de doigts.  
\- Sérieux, Patron, t'es vraiment lourd, répliqua le Panda. D'ailleurs c'est vrai, ça ! T'étais passé où toi aussi ?  
\- Bah je viens de le dire, boule de poils, sourit le criminel de toutes ses dents. Bordel.  
\- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on lui demande jamais où il était lui, grogna Mathieu à l'intention du Geek. »

L'homme en noir leva la tête vers son créateur. C'était donc ça, Mathieu se foutait totalement de ce qu'il pouvait faire et où il pouvait être. Le Patron ne pût s'empêcher de penser que le jour où il serait vraiment dans la merde à cause d'une guerre des gangs, ou un conflit avec la mafia, son créateur s'en branlerait totalement. Un léger rictus cynique pris place sur ses lèvres. À quoi t'attendais-tu mon cher Patron ? Mathieu est comme les autres, il pense juste que t'es un psychopathe… Le criminel serra les dents en se rendant compte que ses pensées les plus sombres étaient revenues à la vitesse de la musique. Comme il voulait les étouffer…

Le fil de sa réflexion se brisa soudainement lorsqu'une petite voix geignarde s'éleva subitement.

« J'ai plus faim, dit simplement le gamer avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.  
\- Geek ! Appela Mathieu, en se levant brusquement, dans l'espoir de le faire revenir. »

Mais seul le claquement brusque du bois lui répondit. L'assiette du Geek était encore pleine, il avait à peine avalé trois bouchées. Le vidéaste se rassit en soupirant de fatigue et de tristesse. Son visage arborait cette expression de victime qui allait si bien au Nolife. Le Geek était parti. Il était dans un état pitoyable et Mathieu l'avait fait fuir. Le Patron retint difficilement un éclat de rire alors qu'il commença lentement à taper des mains. Ses colocataires levèrent brusquement la tête vers lui et un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage du criminel.

« Ô cher créateur, laisse-moi t'avouer une chose, commença-t-il théâtralement. Tes tentatives de copinage avec tes propres personnalités c'est quand même foutrement pitoyable. Les petits repas de familles, les discussions standards et toutes ces conneries, y a que toi que ça intéresse, nous, on s'en branle. Si t'as besoin de remplir tes couilles d'un orgueil paternaliste, je te conseille de prendre un clébard ou d'engrosser une gonzesse qui voudra bien de ton caractère de merde parce que le gamin, tu l'emmerdes avec tes conneries de père raté. »

Il n'y avait plus aucun humour dans sa phrase, juste un grognement étrange, comme une rage contenue. Il n'y eût aucune réponse à son discours et il en fût satisfait en voyant son créateur pâlir à vue d'œil. Enfin, ce fût le Panda qui lui répondit, en se levant subitement.

« T'as un problème la pel… ? »

Il n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main vint percuter son visage avec force, faisant tomber ses lunettes, et effaçant brusquement son sourire.

« On t'a rien demandé, foutu psychopathe, articula l'Ursidé en serrant le poing. »

Le criminel resta figé pendant quelques secondes, un temps éternel où toutes sortes de désirs contradictoires le traversaient. Envie de tuer, crier, pardonner, rire, baiser, gémir, envie de crever, boire, frapper, sourire, pleurer…

Il n'était pas un psychopathe.

Sa main se mit à trembler, légèrement tout d'abord, plus violemment ensuite. Ses dents, il les fit grincer en se retenant d'hurler une insulte. Ses yeux, il les gardait fermés, les paupières comme murs de béton pour ne pas transmettre d'émotions. Il prit une légère inspiration alors que chacun dans la cuisine retenait son souffle.

« Mes lunettes, fût tout ce qu'il parvint à exprimer, la voix calme, froide, indiscutable. »

Le Panda l'observa de longues secondes et déglutit difficilement en se rendant finalement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Non pas qu'il craignait l'homme sombre, mais il voulait éviter à tout prix d'entrer en conflit avec lui. Rapidement, il ramassa les lunettes noires et les glissa dans la main gauche du criminel, apercevant ses cernes bleutés avant qu'il ne les cache derrière les vitres opaques.

« Patron… Soupira le Panda, épuisé par cette soirée interminable. »

L'homme ne répondit pas, se levant et réajustant fièrement sa veste. Il pensait à l'égorger, là, tout de suite. Il imaginait déjà le liquide rouge qui giclerait soudainement sur le blanc éclatant du kigurumi. Il fixa le couteau sur la table, idée tentante, délicieuse, prenante.

« Gros ! Interpela le Hippie dans un élan étrange de lucidité. Il est où le petit ? »

Le criminel releva les yeux vers lui. Sa question en elle-même avait suffi à mettre un terme à cette envie soudaine... Enfin presque. Le drogué lui avait rappelé en une simple question que le gamin souffrirait de son acte de répression envers la boule de poil. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, faussement détendu. Il prit un sourire des plus moqueurs et quitta la cuisine avec une simple phrase.

« Bonne nuit, les branleurs. »

Dans sa tête pourtant flottait une ribambelle d'insultes et de menaces plus sanglantes et perverses les unes que les autres, qui auraient résonnées comme des promesses s'il les avait prononcées. Mais cette soirée était déjà beaucoup trop longue.

Il grimpa les marches, lentement, appréciant le grincement du bois sous ses pas comme le gémissement étouffé d'une vierge timide. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta devant la porte close du gamer.

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Les altercations avaient été trop brutales, trop spontanées pour que des explications en découlent.

Là, fixant le bois verni de la porte, il alluma une cigarette et lorsque le son du briquet s'évapora, il entendit un couinement. Oh, il était discret, étouffé, mais ses sens de prédateurs lui avaient permis de l'entendre. Il tendit l'oreille, approchant d'un pas. Un second pleur, plus appuyée, une plainte de douleurs au milieu de quelques sanglots.

Fronçant les sourcils, il posa une main sur la porte, collant son oreille à la paroi de bois. Les tremblements de ses membres se firent plus appuyés en entendant d'autres gémissements de souffrances. Une image immonde transparue dans sa tête, celle d'un Geek couvert de marques de tortures. La vision l'étourdit, en était-il excité ou dégoûté ? Lui-même ne parvenait pas vraiment à le savoir.

Sa main glissa d'elle-même jusqu'à la poignée, restant simplement posée sur elle, sans jamais l'abaisser.

* * *

Le jeune gamer allongé dans son lit, tremblait de rage. Entre ses doigts, une lame de métal, glissant lentement sur son ventre pour en extirper le liquide vital. Il gémissait, oh, bien sûr qu'il souffrait. Mais quelle vision magnifique, ce corps qui lui appartenait, cette douleur qu'il contrôlait, ce sang qui le purifiait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, immuables mais l'apaisement parvint lentement à l'immerger. Était-ce dû à sa soudaine rébellion envers Mathieu ? Ou à la couleur sanglante de ses marques nouvelles ? Ou bien était-ce dût à cette odeur, presque imperceptible, masculine, subtile, à l'arrière-goût de tabac qui s'insinuait dans son antre secret, personnel, inviolable ?

Il finit par s'endormir, à moitié habillé, la lame dans une main, l'autre sous l'oreiller, et puis derrière sa porte, cette ombre insondable qui semblait l'apaiser.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Bisous à vous. A bientôt.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	4. 4 Tu ne verras jamais en moi

Hello!

Et bien, voici le chapitre 4 de College Boy. Je rentre dans un chapitre un peu plus intimiste où un lien commence lentement à se créer. Je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je prends le temps de les lire, je ne réponds peut-être pas à toute mais dans tous les cas, merci. C'est vraiment beaucoup apprécié lorsque les gens prennent le temps de me lire et d'en plus me dire ce qu'ils ont aimés ou non. Elles m'ont beaucoup aidés pour me lancer dans la suite. Merci encore!

Je vous laisse et j'espère que vous apprécierez :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_ _ **Tu ne v**_ _ **erras j**_ _ **amais ce que je cache au plus profond de moi.** **  
**_

 _La lame luisait entre ses doigts, étincelante dans l'obscurité de la chambre simplement éclaircie par la lumière lunaire. Sa main frémissait d'une excitation contenue. Il approcha, lentement, furtivement. Sur le lit, le jeune homme attendait, le corps tremblant, les yeux humides, terrorisé. Les poignets adroitement attachés au-dessus de son crâne, irrités et douloureux._

 _Le criminel monta à califourchon sur lui._

 _« Patron je t'en supplie… Arrête. »_

 _Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une prière émise sous la frayeur. L'homme en noir frémit d'autant plus. Il riait à moitié._

 _Lentement, il descendit son arme sur le torse du gamer. Il tailla la peau d'un trait presque parfait._

 _« Et pourquoi je ferais ça, Gamin ? S'enquit-il en retraçant la ligne de ses côtes. »_

 _Ses gestes se firent plus vifs, plus brusques, coupant, tranchant, hachant, plantant sans relâche._  
 _Les gémissements de douleurs devinrent bientôt des cris alors que les larmes striaient les joues du Geek._

 _« Après tout, je suis un psychopathe. »_

 _Ses mots avaient été crachés avec une violence trop longtemps contenue. Les draps sombres étaient devenus poisseux sous le liquide pourpre. Le corps de l'adolescent, lui, était à présent méconnaissable derrière les multiples marques de torture._

 _L'homme observa son œuvre, éclatant d'un rire hystérique alors que sa lame souillée traversait la gorge juvénile d'un geste. Plus un cri. Seulement un léger gargouillis. Quelques secondes et puis, plus rien._  
 _Le corps parcourut de soubresaut finit par s'immobiliser et le sourire du Patron se fana lorsque le corps de sa victime commença à se glacer._

 _« Gamin ? Appela-t-il. »_

 _Aucune réponse. Il répéta son nom mais le corps ne bougea pas. Le sang du criminel afflua, son cœur accéléra et il sentit sa respiration se hacher. Il secoua sa victime doucement, puis, la crainte montant, il devint plus brusque._

 _« Bordel ! Réveille-toi ! »_

 _Seul le son du drap froissé par ses agitations lui répondît._

 _« Gamin ! »_

 _Une gifle vola, brûlant la main du Patron sur la joue froide du jeune Geek. Puis il stoppa tout mouvement, regardant le cadavre avec un certain regret._

 _« Psychopathe. »_

Le réveil fût brutal lorsqu'un hurlement transperça ses tympans. La claque fût d'autant plus violente lorsqu'il comprit que c'était son propre cri. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar. Un rêve cruel où ses doigts de monstres avaient blessé le gamin.

Il déglutit difficilement, sa gorge était asséchée. Suant à grosses gouttes, il avait imprégné ses draps sombres des preuves de son sommeil trop agité. D'une main tremblante, il essuya ses yeux et le coin de ses lèvres.  
Un faible battement retentit dans la chambre mais il n'entendit rien, les images et les pleurs de son rêve hantant son esprit. Il se leva soudainement, courant presque jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle lorsqu'une nausée lui broya le ventre.

Après avoir régurgité son piètre dîner, il arrosa son visage et bût une gorgée d'eau.

C'est lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre en tanguant légèrement qu'il entendit trois nouveaux coups contre sa porte.

« C'est qui ? Grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa table de nuit. »

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il ouvrit le tiroir.

« C'est… C'est moi, bégaya une voix incertaine derrière le bois sombre. Le… Le Geek. »

L'homme en noir se figea à l'entente de ce son pleurnichard si familier. Il déglutit et serra légèrement le poing alors que sa main s'était mise instantanément à trembler. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes, glissant l'une d'elle entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Anxieux, il se tourna vers la porte et avança lentement.

« Tu veux quoi ? S'enquit-il sur le même ton alors qu'il se planta devant la barrière en chêne ciré. »

Il souffla doucement la fumée, frémissant à l'idée que l'objet de son insomnie soit derrière sa porte.

« Je.. Gémit le Geek dans un chuchotement. Je t'ai entendu crier, je voulais voir… Si ça allait. »

L'homme serra les dents avec honte. Il éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Ouais, ça m'arrive de gueuler pendant les branlettes, sourit-il alors que sa main tremblait un peu plus. Tu veux venir me donner un coup de main ? »

Aucune réponse.

L'homme en noir retenait sa respiration sans même sans rendre compte. Le silence était interminable, la blague était-elle si mal passée ?

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda le Geek tout en sachant qu'il avait raison. »

Plus aucun son.

Le Patron entendit le corps du gamin glisser contre sa porte, surpris, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que le lycéen c'était assis contre. Il se lécha les lèvres avec appréhension alors que sa cigarette se consumait toute seule entre ses doigts.

« Patron… Murmura la voix de l'adolescent. »

L'homme faisant mine d'être grognon, répondit avec peu de tacts :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore ?  
\- Est-ce que je peux rester un peu, là ? S'enquit timidement le gamer. »

Le criminel laissa tomber son mégot à terre alors qu'un autre pas le rapprocha de la porte. Oui, il voulait qu'il reste. Il voulait même qu'il entre. C'est en posant sa main sur la poignée que l'image du corps inerte du Geek revint torturer son esprit. Il retira vivement ses doigts, comme s'il s'était brûlé sur le métal froid. Prenant une courte inspiration, il posa son front contre le bois, il voulait traverser cette paroi de bois… Il en avait tant besoin.

« Tu… Tu dors ? Demanda une petite voix tremblante. »

Le proxénète eut un léger sourire alors qu'il se fit glisser au sol, s'adossant contre la porte, à l'instar de son visiteur.

« Non, je dors pas, Gamin. »

Il avait chuchoté lui aussi, comme si il voulait garder cette conversation secrète. Elle leur appartenait, et personne n'avait le droit d'en réclamer ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie.

« Tu t'es engueulé avec le Panda ? Questionna le lycéen pour briser le silence.  
\- Tu connais la peluche… Plaisanta le criminel. Quand elle a ses règles, vaut mieux pas traîner dans les parages. »

Sur ces mots, il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et leva les yeux pour observer les reflets de la lune sur son sombre lit.

« Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? »

L'homme en noir fronça les sourcils, tirant sur sa cigarette pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Non, répliqua-t-il simplement. »

Le gamer soupira. Il se sentait responsable, pour tout ce qui pouvait se passer de mal, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille.

Il était une heure et demie du matin lorsqu'un hurlement interminable réveilla le Geek en sursaut. Apeuré, il avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide dans sa chambre pour chercher la source du bruit. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le cri venait de la pièce voisine, la chambre du Patron. Il lui arrivait d'entendre quelques sons suggestifs provenant de cet antre mais jamais cet appel à l'aide. Inquiet, il se leva brusquement, se rendant alors compte qu'il s'était endormi avec sa lame de rasoir au creux de la main. Déglutissant difficilement, il regarda sa source de soulagement et la laissa tomber sur sa table de nuit. Il enfila une veste pour masquer ses plaies et sortit de son bunker. Il marcha maladroitement dans le couloir, ses jambes encore engourdis. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, son estomac tiraillé entre la peur de l'homme en noir et l'anxiété qu'avait provoqué le cri de terreur.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude. Il entendit quelques bruits de respiration, beaucoup trop forts pour sembler apaisés. Là, il se décida à toquer doucement sur le morceau de bois mais il n'eût aucune réponse, juste le son lent de pas irréguliers frappant le sol. Il soupira de soulagement, l'homme lui faisait vraiment peur parfois, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pouvait traumatiser l'une de ses propres terreurs. Il fit rapidement demi-tour mais quand il rejoignit finalement sa chambre, le cri du criminel résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne. S'arrêtant, il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, personne ne venait le voir, lui, lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Personne ne le rassurait. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer ses terreurs nocturnes étaient d'imaginer ses tortionnaires se faire avoir par quelqu'un de plus mesquin qu'eux-mêmes. Et cette personne s'était révélée être le Patron. Oh oui, il le craignait, mais il ressentait cette admiration étrange, ce désir un peu spécial de devenir son protégé. Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage, l'idée que le criminel ait fait un cauchemar lui faisait vraiment de la peine. C'est en entendant l'homme vomir que le Geek se décida finalement.

D'un pas plus assuré, il se dirigea vers la porte du Patron, rougissant de honte à l'idée que l'homme puisse se moquer de son inquiétude. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois nouveaux coups contre le bois.

« C'est qui ? Grogna une voix rauque et un peu endormi. »

Le Geek déglutit difficilement, devait-il s'enfuir maintenant ? Le ton de l'homme était agressif, il semblait être en colère. Soupirant doucement, il laissa un silence tendu s'installer.

« C'est… C'est moi, bredouilla-t-il en jouant avec son T-shirt. Le… Le Geek. »

Le silence régna quelques secondes et le gamer entendit l'homme se rapprocher de lui. Il tremblait légèrement, après tout, il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec le proxénète. Il fit un pas en arrière.

« Tu veux quoi ? S'enquit le Patron dans un grognement groggy. »

Un peu de fumée s'échappa du dessous de la porte et le lycéen parvint à sentir une légère odeur de tabac.

« Je.. Gémit-il dans un chuchotement. Je t'ai entendu crier, je voulais voir… Si ça allait. »

Autant être franc avec le Patron, de toute façon le Geek n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'un mensonge. Un rire cynique résonna doucement.

« Ouais, ça m'arrive de gueuler pendant les branlettes, se moqua le criminel. Tu veux venir me donner un coup de main ? »

Sa voix avait perdu son assurance habituelle et le gamer fronça les sourcils sous une inquiétude encore plus appuyée. Prenant une légère inspiration, il ouvrit la bouche, décidé à ne pas laisser tomber cette fois.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Il avait posé la question de manière rhétorique. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse.  
Le Patron n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se taisant probablement sous la pudeur. Le Geek se sentait frémir, anxieux. Il ne voulait pas attiser la colère du criminel, il voulait simplement parler et peut-être l'aider.

Soupirant doucement pour faire passer sa crainte, il se lécha les lèvres et décida de s'asseoir au pied de la porte, se laissant doucement glisser contre le bois.

« Patron… Murmura-t-il en mordillant son pouce.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore ? Répondit la voix grognon du criminel.  
\- Est-ce que je peux rester un peu, là ? S'enquit timidement le lycéen. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, seulement des petits bruits de pas. Il soupira en jouant avec son T-shirt et recommença à mordre le bout de son doigt. L'image de sa lame de rasoir s'insinua dans son esprit et il finit par se gratter doucement le ventre. Il avait envie de toucher le métal, de voir le liquide carmin, de sentir ce douloureux picotement… Il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'était pas dans son antre, qu'il était assis devant la porte d'un proxénète et qu'il voulait… Le rassurer ?

« Tu… Tu dors ? Chuchota-t-il devant le silence interminable.»

Le son d'un glissement se fît entendre et l'adolescent comprit que l'homme s'était installé tout comme lui.

« Non, je dors pas, Gamin. »

Il avait chuchoté lui aussi et le Geek fût touché par cette attention. La conversation avait une allure de secret, quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient partager, juste tous les deux.

« Tu t'es engueulé avec le Panda ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Tu connais la peluche… Plaisanta le criminel. Quand elle a ses règles, vaut mieux pas traîner dans les parages. »

L'odeur de cigarette flotta de nouveau jusqu'aux narines du Geek, c'était âpre, étourdissant et cela le calma un peu.

« Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? S'enquit-il à nouveau. .  
\- Non, répliqua-t-il simplement. »

Le gamer soupira. Il se sentait responsable, pour tout ce qui pouvait se passer de mal, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Il avait entendu des éclats de voix lorsqu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Et il avait compris que le Panda s'était mis très en colère contre le criminel.

« Je suis désolé… Gémit-il doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Gamin ? demanda le criminel, semblant ne pas comprendre.  
\- Je… Je n'aurais pas dû dire à Mathieu qu'il ne te demandait jamais où toi tu allais, expliqua le gamer en jouant avec les manches de sa veste. À cause de moi, il t'a dit quelque chose de méchant…C'est juste que… Tu n'es jamais à la maison. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes et le Geek se gratta l'intérieur du poignet, lentement.

« On aurait presque l'impression que je te manque, Geek, rit doucement le criminel. »

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues le brûler sous les mots du Patron. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi, de plus, l'insinuation fit battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement.

« Tu crois que Mathieu s'en fiche de nous, Patron ? » Ses mots étaient sortis tout seul et le Patron fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Il voulut lui dire que oui, que leur créateur n'avait qu'une conscience paternelle fictive et que dans les faits, il n'agissait jamais en leur faveur. Il voulut lui dire exactement la même chose qu'il avait dit à Mathieu lui-même mais il se mordit la lèvre et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

« Ne dis pas ça, Gamin, commença-t-il. C'est juste qu'il prend pas le temps de nous écouter. On est trop nombreux dans cette baraque et Mathieu est encore un gosse. Il essaie de se donner des airs de père mais il est loin d'en être un.  
Le Geek hocha la tête en soupirant. Il aurait aimé que le criminel le comprenne, qu'il soit d'accord avec lui. Mais, après tout il avait peut-être tort.

« J'aimerais au moins être son ami, fût tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre. »

Le Patron écarquilla les yeux, se sentant soudainement compris. Il n'était donc pas le seul à ressentir cette distance de sécurité que Mathieu avait instauré entre lui et ses personnalités.

« C'est à cause de Mathieu que tu n'es jamais à la maison ? Demanda le gamer en grattant son poignet.  
\- Je suis pas vraiment fait pour la vie de famille, Gamin, répondit le criminel sans aucune forme de cynisme. »

On ne lui avait pas appris la vie de famille. On ne lui avait pas instauré de valeurs familiales. On l'avait toujours présenté comme un psychopathe. On l'avait toujours vu et traité comme tel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? S'enquit innocemment le Geek en fronçant les sourcils. »

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais essayé d'imaginer le Patron avec une femme ou même des enfants, mais il pensait qu'un jour, peut-être, le Patron pourrait se poser, comme ces grands mafieux de films divers. Tony Montana avait bien réussi à se marier dans Scarface, pourquoi le Patron ne pourrait pas. Il attendit patiemment sa réponse quand la voix du criminel brisa le silence.

« Je… Grommelait-il lentement. Je suis un psychopathe, Gamin. »

L'homme en noir agrippa ses cheveux en se mordant violemment la joue, il détestait ces mots plus que tout au monde. Là, il avait simplement envie de s'arracher la langue mais ses pensées sombres s'évaporèrent lorsqu'un petit rire se glissa sous la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?! S'énerva-t-il assez brusquement. »

Le rire cessa instantanément, soulageant l'orgueil blessé du criminel.

« Rien, c'est juste que… Bégaya timidement le Geek. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu en étais un… Ne… Ne t'énerve pas mais,… Mais je pense que tu es beaucoup plus émotionnel qu'un psychopathe… Je… Je me trompe, peut-être. »

Le Patron avait presque cessé d'écouter après les premiers mots du gamer : « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu en étais un. » Il était stupéfié. De tous les branleurs de cette maison, le Geek était le seul à ne jamais l'avoir appelé psychopathe. Il était le seul à l'avoir considéré comme un être doté d'émotions. Est-ce que ce gosse pouvait le comprendre ?

« Je… Je ne voulais vraiment pas te mettre en colère, murmura le gamer avant de se lever »

Ce fût à cet instant que le proxénète sortit de ses pensées. Le son de glissement le ramenant violemment à la réalité.

« Non ! S'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu. Non, je suis pas en colère. Pas du tout, gamin. »

Sa voix s'était adoucie après un court instant de silence.

" Tu as école demain, finit-il par se souvenir. Tu devrais dormir, Gamin."

Un autre silence... Mais celui-ci semblait moins inconfortable.

"Est-ce que ça ira? Demanda timidement le Geek, sa voix était si basse que le Patron ne fût pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment entendu."

Inconsciemment, il sourit. Le jeune gamer était-il vraiment inquiet pour lui? Comme c'était touchant... Il se mordit la lèvre dans l'espoir de ne pas pervertir cet instant d'innocence pure et il répondit simplement d'une voix qui se voulait sincère:

" Je suppose que oui. Et toi? Est-ce que ça ira?"

Le lycéen baissa la tête et sentit le même sourire orner ses lèvres. Un sourire légèrement mélancolique.

"Je suppose que oui."

Sur ces mots, aucun des deux ne prit la peine d'ajouter quelque chose. La conversation était close et chacun devait retourner dans l'obscurité de son esprit.  
Le Geek ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois, voulant lui souhaiter une bonne nuit mais il la referma sans rien dire en jugeant cette phrase probablement inutile.  
En se mordant la langue, il retourna à sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit afin d'admirer le plafond.

Le Patron était encore assit sur le sol, lentement, il prit la peine de se relever. Puis, il tituba jusqu'à son lit avant de se laisser tomber au creux des draps.

"Bonne nuit, Geek... Murmura-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le tissu. Bonne nuit..."

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! Retrouvons nous au prochain! :)

Reviews?


End file.
